


These Boots Are Made For Walkin'

by sksdwrld



Series: Comment_Fic and Drabble-prompt fills [31]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boots - Freeform, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Arthur's turn to take care of Merlin for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Boots Are Made For Walkin'

Merlin had owned the same pair of boots since Arthur first met him, and despite the obvious care with which Merlin treated them, the old leather was drying out and cracking.

Arthur hadn't noticed it before but he had spent the better part of an hour staring at Merlin's feet as they stretched down toward the meager flames of the campfire. Both of them were hungry and irksome, at the peak of this failed hunting trip. 

But now, Merlin was shivering and the sound of his chattering teeth had Arthur on edge for a different reason. Arthur reached down and grabbed Merlin's ankle without warning then dragged it into his lap. Of course, Merlin hollered and protested but he ended up on his back, staring incredulously at Arthur as he pried the boots off. 

"As I suspected. Your socks are soaked through." Arthur set his jaw and stripped the soggy wool from Merlin's feet. He flung them down toward the fire and used his cloak to chase the lingering damp away. "A man like you ought to know better than to sit with wet feet, Merlin. You'll get rot." 

"Yes, Sire." Merlin said, biting his lip. 

"You'd be even more useless as a cripple," Arthur said, rubbing Merlin's feet vigorously and kneading them with his hands to encourage blood to flow into those freezing, freakishly long toes. As his fingers dug into Merlin's instep, Merlin groaned and the sound traveled directly to his loins. Arthur glanced at Merlin, who offered a sheepish smile. 

"Maybe you shouldn't," Merlin hedged. "They're quite sensitive you know...my feet." 

"Is that so?" Arthur saw the flush that was creeping up Merlin's neck, staining his cheeks and ears. He liked it. He dropped Merlin's left foot back into his lap and picked up the right. After a brief rub, he brought it toward his mouth and blew a guest of hot air on it. Merlin watched helpless, and when Arthur pressed a kiss to the pad of his big toe, Merlin squeaked and then whimpered. 

A deviant grin spread across Arthur's face. Finally, he had Merlin truly at his disposal. And he hoped that Merlin didn't think for one second that he wouldn't exploit it. "It's no good to be a tender-foot, Merlin. We're going to have to train these feet of yours..." 

Merlin licked his lips. "Starting now?" His voice was thick with arousal. 

Arthur nodded in agreement. "Right now."


End file.
